One Sweet Moment
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Jarang sekali dalam hidupku mengalami sebuah momen indah—bahkan mungkin, bisa dihitung jari. Dan salah satunya, adalah momen saat bersamamu./Ficlet/SasuHina dedicated for #BiweeklyPromt2/RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**One Sweet Moment** © 2013

By MizuRaiNa

A SasuHina fanfiction dedicated for **#BiweeklyPromt2**

**Warning** : AU, minim dialog, fluff maybe?

* * *

**...**

* * *

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Aku pulang lebih cepat daripada teman-temanku—yang notabene masih mengikuti ekstrakurikuler wajib setiap hari senin setelah pulang sekolah. Aku jadi teringat dulu ketika aku sempat tergabung dengan ekstrakurikuler jurnal. Hanya saja, tak bertahan lama. Kuingat kurang lebih berjalan dua bulan. Tapi kemudian, setelah itu aku tak pernah ikut lagi karena kondisi fisikku yang begitu lemah—pernah pingsan sebelum ekstra jurnal berakhir.

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Memejamkan mata beberapa detik untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Entahlah. Aku tak tak tahu mengapa penyesalan berkelebat memenuhi otakku. Mengapa aku harus menjadi salah satu dari sekian milyar manusia yang ditakdirkan mengidap penyakit kanker darah?

Lagi-lagi, aku menghela napas. Kutenangkan diriku dengan mendongakkan kepalaku melihat langit. Awan-awan kelabu berarak menutupi langit biru secara merata. Oh sial! Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Dengan segera, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mendapati waktu sekarang ini menunjukkan pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit. Baru saja aku hendak menelpon untuk menanyakan bagaimana aku pulang, Shirawa-_san _lebih dulu meneleponku.

"_Moshi moshi_."

"Sumimasen Hinata-_san_. Saya mungkin terlambat menjemput Nona. Ban mobilnya bocor saat di perjalanan. Sepertinya akan memakan wak—"

"_Ne_, Shirawa-_san_. Jangan terlalu lama," jawabku lembut—agak kasar sepertinya. Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan supirku tadi, yang jika diteruskan mungkin akan mengatakan padaku untuk tetap menunggu. Kuhentakkan kakiku saking kesalnya. Jadi, aku harus berdiam diri di halte bus depan sekolah ini seorang diri? Dengan cuaca yang tak bagus ini? _Shit_!

Manik mataku yang sedari tadi menatap langit, dapat melihat bulir-bulir air jatuh satu persatu menyentuh tanah—menimbulkan gemerisik dan aroma khas seperti biasanya. Detik kemudian, tak ada gerimis lagi, melainkan hujan lebat turun dengan derasnya. Pandanganku sedikit mengabur karena tertutupi kerapatan air hujan.

Udara dingin kurasa mulai menusuk kulitku sampai ke dalam tulang. Tapi aku tak beranjak dari posisi berdiri beberapa meter di depan bangku yang seharusnya kududuki. Biar saja. Jika aku basah kuyup, aku tinggal bilang Shirawa-_san_ yang telat menjemputku. _Well_, terdengar kekanak-kanakan memang. Bayangkan saja kekesalanku menunggunya di sini hampir setengah jam dan ia belum juga datang.

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Mobil yang biasa Shirawa-_san_ kendarai tak juga datang. Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?

Aku terus saja menggerutu hingga tak sadar seseorang menyimpratkan genangan air akibat langkah kakinya.

"Akh!" Sontak, aku sedikit menjerit. Kesal karena kesialan beruntun yang aku dapatkan di hari ini.

Aku membersihkan rok kotak-kotak biru tua berflat hitam putih milikku dengan tanganku. Orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Meminta maaf pun tidak.

Setelah kurasa rokku cukup bersih, aku menoleh ke arah kiriku. Ternyata dia berdiri tak jauh dariku. Kulihat dari seragamnya, dia satu sekolah denganku. Perawakannya tinggi, kulit putih—agak pucat—dan rambutnya agak mencuat kebelakang—_trend_ masa kini 'kah? Oh ya, dia satu sekolah denganku tapi kok, aku tak pernah melihatnya ya? Apa aku saja yang tak banyak mengenal teman satu sekolah denganku? Mungkin iya.

Sadar karena kuperhatikan cukup lama, ia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga manik matanya tertuju tepat ke iris milikku. Tatapannya tiba-tiba teralih pada rok dan sepatuku yang basah. Kuperhatikan lagi raut wajahnya. Seulas senyum mengejek—atau terlihat juga menertawakan—yang amat tipis terukir di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Seolah ia hendak berkata, 'Itu karena salahmu sendiri yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.'

Kesal dengan ekspresinya itu, aku menampung air hujan dengan kedua telapak tanganku lalu menyiramkan ke wajahnya. Hahaha, sasaranku tepat sekali. Wajahnya kini basah dan ekspresinya tampak tak senang. Oh bahkan ia memberikan _deathglare _padaku.

Aku masih saja terkekeh geli. Terlihat dari sudut mataku, ia mengulurkan tangannya menampung air hujan sepertiku tadi dan—hup! Aku mundur beberapa langkah sehingga berhasil menghindari air hujan yang ia arahkan padaku.

Kekehanku perlahan menjadi tawa kecil. Aku sampai menutup mulutku agar tak tertawa berlebihan. Helai rambut panjangku kusampirkan ke telinga agar tak menutupi penglihatanku. Kulirik lagi dia. Dia mengelap wajahnya lalu berdecih tak senang. Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya menatap tajam. Aku balas menatapnya seolah berkata, 'itu balasan dariku!"

Splash!

Sepersekian detik kemudian, cipratan air lagi-lagi mengenai rok dan kakiku—bahkan beberapa tetes mengenai wajahku. Akh! Ternyata ia membalas dengan mencipratkan genangan air—yang semakin banyak seiring hujan turun—di depannya. Aku sedikit menggeram namun geramanku lenyap seketika saat melihat ia terkekeh. Aku malah merasakan suhu tubuhku menghangat walaupun seragamku hampir basah semua.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ada apa denganku?

Sebelum ia selesai terkekeh, aku mengarahkan air yang kutampung dengan tanganku ke arahnya lagi dan kena! Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh. Tanpa kusangka, dengan cepat dan sigap pula, ia balik menyiramkan air hujan padaku. Tawaku terhenti seketika—tapi senyumku belum hilang dari bibirku—begitu pun dengannya. Mataku dan matanya lagi-lagi bersibobrok cukup lama. Aku dan dia menampung air hujan tanpa melepaskan kontak mata kami.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, kami saling menyiram air hujan, berkali-kali, sebanyak-banyaknya. Derai tawa menghiasi siang hari ini—walaupun yang kulihat ia hanya terkekeh, bukan tertawa.

Entah siapa yang memulai, aku dan dia saling mengejar. Berlari menerobos hujan dengan langkah kaki saling mencipratkan genangan air hujan. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku akibat hujan-hujanan, aku merasa senang. Sangaaatt senang.

Tin tiiinnn

Suara klakson mobil sontak mengagetkanku. Aku menengok ke arah belakang. Ah, rupanya Shirawa-_san_ telah datang.

"Hinata-_san_! Hinata-_san_! Mengapa Anda hujan-hujanan sampai basah kuyup seperti ini?" Raut wajah Shirawa-_san_ tampak amat khawatir. Ia keluar dari mobil membawa payung—yang sebenarnya tak penting lagi karena tubuhku telah basah sepenuhnya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu. Ekor mataku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya namun sepertinya sungkan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Aku berbalik, melempar seulas senyum simpul lalu melambaikan tanganku sebagai tanda perpisahan—bukan, pamit. Aku tak ingin menyebutnya perpisahan. Aku masih berharap dapat bertemu dengannya. Walaupun hidupku sebentar lagi, bukankah masih ada kemungkinan aku mengalami momen-momen dengannya? Aku harap bisa. Semoga. Sampai jumpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Maaf jika tulisanku rada kaku, soalnya udah gak pernah nulis lagi hampir dua bulan, hehe XD**

**Terakhir, tinggalin jejak yaaaa~ :D**

**...**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
